


Air Hockey

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is constantly beating Morgan at games until finally one night Morgan mysteriously wins at an arcade game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Hockey

Morgan watched as Reid made the final move needed and won the chess game, flashing a smile at his victory. 

As per usual he had no chance of beating Reid at games requiring too much thought. Morgan knew he wasn’t stupid, but he definitely couldn’t rival the agent sitting across from him. He _was_ a genius.

“Do you want to play again?” Reid asked, excitement dripping from his voice.

Morgan hesitated. He really didn't want to be humiliated again even if he did love spending time with the doctor. As immature as it was there was no doubt Morgan's ego was being cut down by the constant losing. “It’s getting late.”

Reid frowned a bit, racking the chess pieces off the board. “Are you sure?”

As much as he wanted to decline and maybe keep at least a small shred of his dignity Morgan had a hard time saying no with the look Reid was giving him. “Okay, fine, but we’re not playing chess again,” Morgan started, stifling an amused smile when he saw Reid’s expression of blatant disappointment. “Let’s try something... new.”

"Uh." Reid seemed unsure suddenly. "Sure."

Morgan stood up, surprising Reid. “Okay then, let’s go.”

* * *

 

The minute the pair entered the arcade, Morgan knew the younger boy didn’t visit them often - if ever. He looked around the place with wide (but curious) eyes, swiftly moving out of the way when children nearly collided with his small frame more than once. Coming from Vegas Morgan surely thought he'd be a bit more acquainted with arcades. Not that he was complaining. Now he had an even better chance of winning.

“What do you wanna play?” Morgan asked after getting some coins, tossing them up in the air and quickly grabbing them before they fell on the carpeted floor of the admittedly old building. 

Reid wet his lips. He obviously didn’t know how to play any of the games.

“How about air hockey?”

Reid’s face visibly paled at the mention of a sport. “Uh.”

Slapping Reid’s shoulder playfully, Morgan grinned. “It’ll be fun.”

Explaining the game took only a few minutes. Reid quickly understood the rules but even then he didn’t look very confident. It was like for the first time ever _he_ was the person uneducated on something. He stood at the other end of the table and waited patiently for Morgan to begin.

The puck dropped from a slot and Morgan placed it on the table, readying himself. When the timer began, Morgan swiftly sent the puck flying across the table with little warning.

Reid didn’t even know what happened it happened so fast.

He watched the screen showcase Morgan’s name with a point.

“At least _try_ and defend yourself, pretty boy,” Morgan teased.

The game continued. For the first minute or two it continued the way Morgan had hoped (and expected). Him winning. Then suddenly everything started going wrong near the end. Reid was actually getting kind of...  _good,_ which was expected to happen after he got some experience but only after two minutes? The universe just loved that boy, didn't he?

Well, he did, too, but that wasn't the point.

He caught up with him within the last minute and the game ended with a tie.

“That was fun,” Reid said once the game was over, tired from the constant movements. “Do you want to - “ He looked up and spotted the sour expression on Morgan’s face.

Reid was smart. He quickly realized why he might be irritated.

He was jealous. Reid's face softened. It wasn't like Reid necessarily cared about winning against Morgan, he just liked having an excuse to be around him and games were a decent excuse. 

“Let’s play again,” Reid exclaimed, already inserting a new coin.

Morgan rolled his shoulders and readied himself for another loss - or tie.

But unlike before, Morgan found himself winning til the last moment. The timer ended with a buzz and Morgan’s name flashed on the screen. He tried not to act too excited about it - that would just be childish. 

But oddly enough Reid acted excited for him.

“You won,” Reid declared with a toothy smile, grasping his shoulder. “That’s great. I think I just got lucky the first time.”

Morgan couldn’t help but smile back. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. It was a little out of character for Reid to be saying that, but he welcomed it. “I guess. Hey, how about we grab some food?” Morgan’s hand dropped from his neck and his smile widened a bit. “That kinda made me hungry.”

Reid nodded. “I have to use the bathroom first. One second.”

He started in the direction of the restrooms and paused when he reached the door, glancing back at Morgan who was still grinning wildly. Reid’s smile grew so big it was almost painful. As long as Morgan was happy he really didn't care if he won or not.


End file.
